Wired Life
by nyan-himeko
Summary: Apa benar punya kembaran itu menyenangkan, terlebih Tsundere pula. Kalau gitu, gimana hoki percintaan Haruno Sakura ya?/Hari ini jam empat. Taman Aoharido/Chap 3 END. R/R?
1. Si Kembar Haruno

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters. They are belong to themselves.**

**Wired Life**

**By nyan-himeko ©2012**

**Warning : OOC dan segala bentuk ketidakjelasan selalu menyertai fanfiction saya. Diksi hancur, kalimat sukar dibaca, hati-hati terjebak typo dan misstypo, alur berkecepatan speedy, stand alone. Dan jangan lupa satu kata Elseword! Aha, ketinggalan bahasa tidak baku.**

_**Naruto **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Main Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dan Haruno Sakuo (Sakura cross dressing)**_

**.**

**Bagian Pertama**

**Si Kembar Haruno**

**.**

"_Nii-san_!" Teriakan melengking yang bersumber dari gadis bersurai merah jambu memenuhi kamar milik sang kakak tiga menitnya, membuat cowok berparas manis itu menggerutu dan memilih untuk menutupi telinganya dengan bantal. Sukses membuat perempatan muncul di jidad (yang cukup makan tempat) sang adik.

Tak kehabisan akal, si adik tersenyum licik sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang kakak "Ada Sasuke-_kun_ lho _nii-san_. Kalau enggak bangun jangan salahin aku kalau dia mulai menggerayangin tubuh _nii-san_." Sakuo mulai menggeliat-geliat gelisah. Wajahnya mulai memucat dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Wah, Sasuke-_kun _udah mulai—" Gadis merah jambu itu terkikik keras saat mata _emerald_nya menangkap sosok kakak kembarnya yang terlonjak bangun sembari berteriak nista _Gue bukan uke lo!_. Sejurus kemudian matanya menyipit ke arah adiknya "Awas lo ya!" Umpatnya kemudian. Tangannya meraih bantal disampingnya, kemudian dengan cepat melayangkan benda tersebut ke wajah manis milik Haruno Sakura.

"Nggak nyangka, gosip _nii-san_ maho ternyata betulan." Ledek Sakura begitu ia berhasil menghindari hadiah pagi hari identiknya itu. Sakuo menggeram jengkel sebelum membuang muka.

"Cie..cie.. yang demen sama Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Urusai_! Mending lo mingkem daripada nyeberin fitnah." Sahut Sakuo yang tak terima begitu saja dia di cap maho oleh kembaranya sendiri. Merusak imej—tentu saja, siapa yang terima kalau dirinya yang _notebene _cowok terkeren di sekolahnya (setelah Sasuke sih), yang punya tampang _bishonen_ parah, yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung ini dinobatkan _yaoi_an dengan sohib sehidup-tidak-sematinya itu, jadi _uke _pula. Oh—Sakuo masih cinta dengan kehidupan normal, dan yang terpenting ia masih doyan cewek kali.

Sakura nyengir kuda, "Habis _nii-san _susah banget dibangunin sih."

Sakuo melirik keki, sejurus bangkit dari ranjangnya dan meregangkan otot. Adik kembarnya menatap masam cowok yang hanya mengenakan _undershirt_ biru tua dengan potongan rambut _bangs _itu. Layaknya melihat _sadako_,Sakura melemparkan jaket _baseball _merah _maroon _yang menggantung di tiang sisi ranjang kembarannya dan sukses menutupi kepala _pink_ pucat yang sedang menggeram marah.

"Mandi gih. _Nii-san _bau iler tau!"

"Gue enggak bau iler." Sahut Sakuo ngotot. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa pastel tersebut. Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar kakaknya. Sebelum gadis itu memutar kenop pintu, sebuah suara —tepatnya teriakan nyaring dari kamar mandi mengagetinya.

"Dan satu lagi, bukannya elo kan yang naksir si Sasuke ayam!"

_Ctak_

Haruno Sakura membeku di tempat dengan wajah yang menyaingi rambut Sabaku no Gaara.

**.**

**.**

"Oi Sas!"

"Hah! Apa?"

Baru kali ini Sakuo menangkap ekspresi tidak elit si ayam bungsu Uchiha yang terpampang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat jelas dihadapannya. Cowok Haruno itu mengernyit heran, "Elo masih si ayam kan?" Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ya. Dan tolong jauhkan tampang jijik lo dari muka gue."

Bukannya balas mengatai, Sakuo malah menarik nafas lega. Menimbulkan kerutan samar di dahi Uchiha—yang buru-buru dihapusnya.

"Kenapa lo?" Tanya Sasuke dan yang ditanyai malah mengernyit, "Apa sih, seharusnya gue yang nanya ke elo. Muka lo tadi sumpah kayak banci di prapatan. Enggak tega gue liatnya, apa sih yang elo liatin." Balas Sakuo, kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Tak ada yang aneh, —pikirnya. Di sana tidak ada orang selain umat-umat kelompok dua yang sedang berolahraga. Matanya menyipit saat menangkap bocah rubah tak tau adat yang lagi ngegodain adik tercintanya.

"Si _dobe _cari mati nih." Geram Sakuo, aura sekelilingnya berapi-api. Membuat para _fansgirl_ yang semula ingin mendekatinya kini memilih langkah seribu.

"Hn."

"Ingetin gue buat bikin perhitungan juga sama si alis tebal." Ucapnya horor, di otak pemuda itu kini berputar adegan nista Rock Lee—kelompok enam, yang dengan lancangnya memberikan surat cinta kepada adik manisnya itu di depan mata kepala kaki tubuh rambutnya sendiri.

"Kalo gini, kapan adik lo punya pacar?" Ucap Sasuke yang berhasil menghancurkan memori nista di kepalanya.

"Hm, iya juga ya." Sakuo mulai menggaruk-garuk pipinya, membuatnya menjadi tiga kali lebih imut dari wujud aslinya. Sebenarnya ia agak enggak tega juga sih, tapi entah kenapa setiap melihat Sakura di dekati cowok lain membuat darahnya naik ke kepala. "Gue enggak rela aja Sakura di sentuh cowok enggak jelas macam mereka."

"Meskipun Sakura risih sama sikap lo, lo bakal tetap ngelakuin ini?" Tanya Uchiha Sasuke kemudian.

"Lo enggak bakal ngerti karna elo enggak punya adik sih."

"Gue punya kakak." Balas Sasuke tak terima.

"Itu sih beda kasus. Itachi-_senpai _kan anehnya ke elo doang." Sakuo terbahak, membuat Uchiha di depannya menatap jengkel. "Bahkan si _baka aniki _rela ngebiarin gue jadi lelucon geng enggak jelasnya." Si Haruno semakin terpingkal mendengar gerutuan Sasuke.

"Oi. Kalau gue yang deketin adik lo gimana?" Ucap Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Sakuo terpaksa menghentikan tawanya. Pria manis itu kini menatap mata _obsidian _milik Sasuke sepersekian detik sebelum memutuskan bicara.

"Yah, itu sih—" Haruno Sakuo menjeda ucapannya, parasnya menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat manis (entah mengapa Sasuke jadi merinding), "Sudah pasti kan—"

"Kau akan jadi _teru-teru bozu_, Sa-su-ke-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

"Aku mau ngintip Sakura-_chan_ ganti baju ah!"

BUKK

Dengan tidak elitnya, Uzumaki Naruto terjungkal dan terpentah jatuh ke lantai. Naruto meringis pelan sembari memusut-musut kepala berdurinya. Sakuo menyeringai penuh sementara Sasuke menatapi datar. Sekilas senyum mencela terpatri di wajah tampan Sasuke, tapi sayangnya mata Naruto yang setajam elang itu keburu menangkapnya.

"_Teme_. Ngehina lo ya!" Raung Naruto

"Salah lo juga yang menyiram minyak ke api." Balas Sasuke. Terang saja, Naruto yang kapasitas otaknya terbatas menjadi kebingungan "Eh, emang ada ya gue nyiram minyak ke Sakuo?" Ucapnya dengan tampang super konyol. Menghadiahi dua _jawdrop _dari kedua sohibnya.

"Ribet ngomong ama lo _dobe_. Pokoknya, selama di sini lo jangan berani-berani bikin kekacauan apalagi menyangkut adik gue." Ancam Sakuo yang ditanggapi anggukan kaku dari Naruto.

**.**

**.**

"Wew, mumpung Sakuo lagi keluar. Gimana kalo elo bantuin gue pedekate sama Sakura-_chan_. Gimana, ide gue bagus kan?"

Ucap Uzumaki Naruto begitu ia mendengar suara Sakura yang menurut tebak-tebakan dia sekarang lagi berada di depan ruang keluarga. Si Uzumaki menyengir lebar, sementara orang di sebelahnya mendadak _ilfeel_. "Hn. Kalo elo siap menjadi daging panggang." Sahut Sasuke tak berminat.

Naruto berlonjak girang kemudian menyeret tangan si Uchiha ke bawah bersamanya. Tak menghiraukan gerutuan Sasuke sepanjang jalan. Saat matanya yang sebiru lautan menangkap sosok _pink _bersemayam di dekat sofa, sontak cengiran rubahnya bertambah lebar.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Si gadis yang merasa namanya disebut, menoleh ke arah suara yang meneriaki namanya. _Emerald_nya menangkap sosok Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya. Oh—muka si gadis Haruno bersemu.

"Hai Sakura-_chan_. Kamu lagi baca apaan? Pasti majalah yang ada foto akunya kan." Sasuke ingin terbahak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sudah pakai aku-kamu (biasanya gue-elo) mana kepedean pula, tak heran Sakura langsung _swe__a__tdrop_ parah.

Naruto baru akan mulai merayu si gadis Haruno andai saja hp _flip_ _orange_nya tak berbunyi. Ia merogoh sakunya sembari mencak-mencak. "APA?"

Detik berikutnya dengan wajah ketakutan Naruto berlari ke luar rumah keluarga Haruno menuju Sakuo yang kini sedang menunggunya di perempatan.

Suasana menjadi canggung di antara kedua manusia yang tersisa di ruangan itu. Sakura yang tadinya membaca majalah sontak mengakhiri kegiatannya dan kini gadis itu sedang meremas rok lipatnya—grogi. Sementara Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah televisi yang menyala.

"_Ano_, Sasuke-_kun_. Bisakah, bisakah—" Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, sepertinya malu untuk mengatakan kelanjutannya. Di otak Sasuke kini berputar Sakura yang sedang mengajaknya kencan, sepertinya si Uchiha itu berhasil menebak—asumsi Sasuke, apa yang ingin di lontarkan gadis di sebelahnya itu. "Bisakah kamu mengganti _channel_ televisinya_._" Ucap Sakura dalam satu tarikan nafas, membuat Sasuke membatu saking syoknya.

"_Remote_nya ada disebelahmu, Sasuke-_kun_"

Sasuke dengan gerakan super kaku meraih _remote_ televisi dan memencetnya asal. Gadis di sampingnya meliriknya takut-takut. "_A-arigatou_"

"Hn"

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu utama, sepertinya pemuda ini berniat untuk menyusul kedua temannya daripada mati gaya di hadapan gadis yang ditaksirnya diam-diam ini. Saat Sasuke memasang _sneaker_ putihnya, dan bersiap untuk pergi si gadis _pink _menghampirinya.

"_Ano_, Sasuke-_kun_. Bisakah, bisakah—"

'_Apalagi sekarang?'_ Batin Sasuke yang masih keki dirinya di kalahkan oleh _televisi _dan_ remote_nya.

"_Ano_, bisakah Sasuke-_kun_ menemaniku ke taman bermain minggu ini. Aku dikasih dua tiket sama Matsuri, awalnya aku ingin mengajak _Nii-san_ atau Karin-_chan_ tapi keduanya menolak. Gimana, Sasuke-_kun _mau enggak?"

_Emerald _Sakura menatap sosok tegap berbalut jaket _baseball _hitam takut-takut. Sasuke tak bergeming, sedetik kemudian sosoknya kembali berjalan dan tangannya meraih kenop pintu. Sakura mendesah kecewa, ia sudah menyangka kalau Sasuke pasti akan menolak ajakannya.

"Jam sepuluh enggak masalah kan?"

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

Sakuo menatap nyalang ke arah cowok rubah yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan tampang memelas. "Lama."

"Maaf deh Sakuo. Tadi gue salah ambil jalan pintas." Ungkap Naruto yang tak lepas dari cengirannya.

"Udah, sekarang lo bawa ini semua."

Si pirang dengan berat hati menerima barang belanjaan mereka yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit—kertas karton, spidol, broadmarker, serim kertas, sterofon, plastik bening, perekat dan masih banyak lagi. Sakuo berjalan mendahului, sembari tangannya membuka sebungkus _lollipop_ dan menjejalkannya ke mulutnya. "Oiya, si ayam enggak lo ajak?"

"Gue buru-buru tadi. Jadi gue tinggalin aja mereka di bawah."

"Mereka?" Sakuo mengernyit heran mendengar kata mereka terujar dari mulut si _dobe _kuning. "Si _Teme_ sama Sakura-_chan_." Sahut Naruto riang, sepertinya otak berkapasitas minimnya belum menyadari betul dampak dari ucapannya tersebut.

KRETEK

KRETEK

"Oi Sak. Lo kenapa?"

"Mati lo Uchiha!"

Sakuo berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya meninggalkan Uzumaki Naruto yang masih berdiri keheranan dengan sisa-sisa asap di sekeliling bocah rubah itu. Dengan santai ia melenggang lagi sembari bersiul-siul gaje, berbeda sekali dengan seekor ayam yang lagi disambangi malaikat maut.

Satu hal yang perlu diwaspadai, penyakit _**twin complex**_ Haruno Sakuo sungguh mengerikan—bahkan di mata para sahabatnya.

**Bagian Pertama| Si Kembar Haruno| END**


	2. Sasuke oh Sasuke

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters. They are belong to themselves.**

**Wired Life**

**By nyan-himeko ©2012**

**Warning : OOC dan segala bentuk ketidakjelasan selalu menyertai fanfiction saya. Diksi hancur, kalimat sukar dibaca, hati-hati terjebak typo dan misstypo, alur berkecepatan speedy, stand alone. Dan jangan lupa satu kata Elseword! Aha, ketinggalan bahasa tidak baku.**

_**Naruto **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Main Character : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dan Haruno Sakuo (Sakura cross dressing)**_

**.**

**Bagian ****Kedua**

**Sasuke oh Sasuke**

**.**

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, kehidupan _monoton _Uchiha Sasuke selalu di mulai di pagi hari yang cerah. Dengan muka bak kain lecek dan luapan amarah yang senantiasa dihadiahkan untuk kakaknya yang keriputan dini—Itachi bersikeras kalau itu garis ketegasan. Cengiran watados Itachi selalu berhasil membuat pria Uchiha yang satu ini kesal berpuluh-puluh kali lipat. Sasuke selalu berusaha mengusirnya dengan bantal terdekat.

Biasanya kakaknya itu—yang menurut Sasuke tidak tahu malu, akan meneriakinya kejam ataupun berlari ngibrit keluar sembari menangis bombay. Entah kenapa hari ini kakaknya itu terasa lain, apa akibat dari hujan deras di luar atau jangan-jangan efek dari mengkonsumsi anti aging kadaluarsa.

"Kenapa lo?" Itachi sepertinya tidak menggubris wajah keheranan yang amat sangat jarang di tujukan sang adik—biasanya wajah Sasuke sebelas duabelas sama papan penggilasan. Dan biasanya lagi, Itachi selalu membalas sepatah dua patah perkataan Sasuke dengan kalimat yang panjangnya menyaingi rel kereta api. Apakah Itachi kena ambeyen dadakan atau terserang virus galau—yang katanya lagi ngetrend di Indonesia. Entah apapun penyakitnya, tampang Itachi yang sok _cool _(menurut Sasuke) ini patut di abadikan, atau sekalian saja lemparkan ke dalam oven dan panaskan dengan suhu tertinggi.

"Sas, gue—" Sasuke semakin mengernyit saat wajah kakaknya itu berubah masam. "Kena komplikasi—" Lanjut Itachi bermuram durja. Dunia Sasuke mendadak terjungkir balik. Itachi yang berlaku norak dan semena-mena terhadapnya ini menderita komplikasi, penyakit yang sering di derita oleh para manula—benarkan asumsinya kalau si Itachi penuaan dini. Meskipun Sasuke keki tingkat dewa pada kakaknya itu, tetap saja naluri ke_adik_annya menuntutnya bersedih hati. Kasihan banget Itachi, udah keriputan, statusnya jomblo, kelakuannya aneh, kena komplikasi pula, dunia sungguh kejam—bagi Itachi sih.

"Gue turut prihatin." Ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"Makasih Sas."

"Kalau ada yang bisa gue bantu buat ngeringanin beban lo, bilang aja." Lanjut Sasuke yang lagi menghayati perannya sebagai ibu peri (?).

"Iya ini komplikasi gue parah banget. Masa udah tau hari ini gue ada _Mid test_, eh ini si Deidara banci malah minta gue nemenin dia ke salon. Sial banget nasib gue Sas, mana kemaren Tobi maksa gue nemenin dia nonton _Shaun the Sheep_ sampai subuh. Kebayang enggak kalo lo jadi gue." Tutur Itachi yang hampir menyerupai cerocosan emak-emak yang lagi ngegosipin orang. Mengantarkan Uchiha bungsu itu kepada kecengoan parah.

"Jadi, yang lo maksud dengan komplikasi itu, ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara horor. Mata _obsidian_nya berkilat tajam ke arah kakaknya yang lagi nyengir tak berdosa.

"Keluar lo dari kamar gue _baka aniki_!"

Teriakan Sasuke yang nyaringnya menyamai auman singa turut mengantarkan Itachi yang mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi kamar adiknya itu. Belum sempat amarah si bungsu Uchiha ini mereda, urat-urat sarafnya kembali mengencang saat _obsidian_nya menangkap sosok Itachi kembali lagi ke kamarnya.

"Ketinggalan Sas, selama tiga hari kedepan lo ada di bawah pengawasan gue karna _Tou-san_ sama _Kaa-san_ ngejenguk kakek Madara ke Kyoto."

_Ctak _

Detik berikutnya terdengar teriakan yang menyayat hati dari kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

"Muka lo kenapa _Teme_?" Ujar Naruto nyaring menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatapi mereka dengan pandangan aneh sembari berbisik-bisik. Memang langka menyaksikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah super amburadul. Si Uchiha menyipit, menatap orang berisik di depannya keki. "Hm, lo habis berantem ya _ttebayo_?" Lanjutnya lagi, sekarang si Uzumaki kuning ini menunjuk-nunjuk salah satu bagian wajah Sasuke yang dihiasi warna ungu pucat.

"Hn"

"Uwooh! Jangan-jangan lo berantem ama Jirobo dan geng gembulnya _ttebayo_. Lo _bla bla bla, bla bla bla. Bla bla bla_—" Cerocos Naruto tak jelas. Membuat manusia di sebelahnya bertampang madesu.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya, dia membenarkan saja apa yang si _baka dobe_ ini bilang. Bukan apa-apa sih, biar saja si pemuda kuning ini berpikiran kalau dirinya habis berantem dengan Jirobo daripada membeberkan aib sebenarnya. Enggak elit aja kan kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dinobatkan sebagai _The_ _Most Wanted Boy_ di sekolahnya ketahuan lebam gara-gara bola _baseball_—terimakasih pada Konohamaru yang menghadiahinya. Kalau saja si Itachi keriputan tak merusak _mood _paginya—menyebabkan ia harus memakan bubur supermanis, mencampurkan susu rasa tomatnya dengan sirop. Dan saat ia keluar rumah, Konohamaru bocah berumur tiga tahun yang kurang kerjaan dan bandelnya minta ampun menghadiahinya bola _baseball_ dengan lemparan yang tak terhingga ganasnya.

"_Ohayou _Sakura-_chan_!"

Sasuke spontan memalingkan wajahnya, enggak elit aja dilihat gadis _pink_ itu dalam keadaan lebam. Didengarnya beberapa langkah kaki mendekat ke arah dia dan Naruto. Sebuah sapaan hangat melewati gendang telinganya. Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke membalas dengan _Hn_ andalannya—tentu dengan wajah yang masih berpaling.

"Kenapa si ayam?" Haruno satunya menimpali. _Emerald_nya menyipit kala mendapati warna ungu pucat menghiasi tulang pipi Sasuke. Detik berikutnya, seringaian mengejek menghiasi wajahnya. "Lo habis di bogem Itachi-_senpai_ ya?" Lanjut pemuda itu kemudian.

Haruno Sakura ikut memperhatikan _make up_ ungu pucat milik Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan oleh si kembar Haruno sontak wajahnya memerah, malu juga kan kalau di liatin kayak badut oncol-oncol sama calon istri dan calon ipar—pikir Sasuke ngarep.

"_Teme _habis berantem sama Jirobo _ttebayo_." Jawab Naruto menggantikan sohibnya itu tanpa dikomando, _volume_ suara si kuning yang sebelas duabelas sama toa di masjid membuat siapapun yang berada atau sekedar lewat di koridor itu memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan super aneh. Dosa apa Sasuke sampai punya kawan se_dobe _dan se_toa_ si Naruto. "Yang benar?" Kali ini suara dari gadis bersurai _pink _yang menimpali.

"Benar, Jirobo dan gentong bertalunya. Hebat juga si _Teme_ bisa menang, walau ada hadiahnya sih."

"Sasuke-_kun sugoi_!" Ucap Sakura kagum, berbeda sekali dengan wajah identiknya yang mengernyit dalam.

"Hn." Sahut si Uchiha sok gengsi, padahal dalamnya udah terbang ke angkasa.

Detik berikutnya mereka berempat mulai beranjak menuju kelas masing-masing. Disepanjang jalan, Naruto tak henti-hentinya cari mati dengan Sakuo. Saat ia mulai menggoda Sakura, identik gadis itu tak akan segan memberikan _deathglare _lengkap dengan tatapan mematikan. Saat Naruto mulai menempeli gadis _pink _itu, Sakuo senantiasa akan merapat dan menerobos di tengah-tengah mereka. Dan jari-jari ramping milik pemuda Haruno itu tak akan segan mampir di leher si Uzumaki apabila _emerald_nya menangkap Naruto mulai berani _menyerempet_ tangan Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah kedua sohibnya itu. Sungguh, penyakit _twin complex _Haruno Sakuo benar-benar mengerikan bahkan tak kepalang sudah mencapai stadium tingkat lanjut selama beberapa hari ini. Sasuke masih ingat, saat ia ditinggal di rumah Sakuo berdua saja dengan kembarannya itu—Hey, salahkan Naruto yang jadi pemicu, Sakuo menghampiri mereka dengan kayu galam yang entah di dapatnya dari mana. Untung saja ia berhasil ngacir, kalau enggak sudah tamat riwayat Uchiha satu ini—Sasuke bergidik memikirkannya.

Pandangannya teralih ke arah surai merah jambu milik gadis Haruno. Sasuke memaksa otaknya untuk memikirkan saat di mana gadis itu secara tersirat mengajaknya kencan. Hari-harinya akan lengkap andai saja para makhluk-makhluk kuning dan makhluk-makhluk merah tidak muncul dan merusak segalanya. Dan saat itu juga Naruto dan Gaara menyeretnya menuju rumah hantu sementara Sakura di bawa lari Ino dan Karin entah kemana.

"_Jaa_, aku duluan ya _nii-san_, Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_." Pamit Sakura sebelum berlari masuk menuju kelasnya.

"Sakura-_chan_ hati-hati ya. Sampai ketemu nant—_I-ittai_." Naruto memusut kepalanya yang terkena jitakan dari Haruno Sakuo. "Gue sudah muak dengan tingkah lo, rasakan ini _ttebayo_!" Balas Naruto penuh emosi.

Beberapa menit kemudian kedua pemuda beda warna rambut itu sudah terlibat pertarungan sengit—saling berbagi umpatan, jotosan, dan cekikan.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah jengah melihat kelakuan kedua sohib kentalnya itu.

"_Urusai_!" Balas mereka dengan suara _megaphone_.

"Terserah, gue duluan." Putus si Uchiha pada akhirnya, ia dengan santai berjalan ke kelasnya—seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. _Hah, dasar si Uchiha_.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke baru sadar, kalau dibalik kesialannya hari ini terdapat hikmah yang luar _binasa_ ajaibnya. Tanpa disangka dan tak terduga, Si _bishonen _Haruno membiarkan adiknya pulang berdua dengan dirinya—terima kasih kepada Rock Lee yang merelakan diri untuk menjadi umpan hiu darat. Awalnya mereka bertiga dengan Naruto, kemudian Karin datang dan memaksa sepupunya itu untuk ikut dengannya. Kabarnya sih, pemuda berkulit eksotis nan seksi tersebut bakal dicomblangin Karin dengan salah satu _fans_ si Uzumaki kuning itu. Sebenarnya si Naruto enggak kalah keren juga kok dibanding kedua sohibnya, dan sebenarnya lagi jumlah fansnya agak beda-beda tipislah dibanding Sasuke dan Sakuo—sayangnya otak Naruto agak susah _loading_ jadi maklumi saja kalau ia beranggapan kalah tenar. Jadi disinilah Sasuke, dengan Haruno Sakura menikmati perjalanan pulang sekolah dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"_E-to_ Sasuke-_kun_, boleh aku minta alamat _e-mail_mu?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, gadis itu menggaruk pipinya pertanda malu, "Tapi kalau Sasuke_-kun _keberatan ti—"

"Uchiha Sasuke at rokotii dot com."

"_Eh_, apa?" Sakura dengan gagap mengambil ponsel metalik _pink_nya dan memencet-mencet _tuts _ponselnya gugup. Pemuda di sampingnya menghela nafas sebelum ia turut membantu si gadis memasukan alamat _email_nya dengan benar dan tepat. "_Arigatou, _Sasuke_-kun_."

"Hn."

Mereka kembali berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing, sesekali Sakura tampak mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pemuda tampan di sampingnya. Sementara Sasuke—yang dari luar kayak gunung es, kini sedang ber_fly_ ria di alam bawah sadar miliknya.

"Kembalikan tasku preman bodoh!"

Teriakan melengking khas cewek merasuki pendengaran kedua pelajar _Konoha_ _Gakuen_ ini. _Emerald_ sang gadis menjelajah, dan saat ia menemukan sumbernya Sakura sontak memegangi lengan Sasuke—si ayam langsung memerah, dan sebelah tangannya yang nganggur menunjuk seorang cewek berambut pirang—yang tak jelas mukanya dan tiga orang preman berwajah tak kalah anehnya.

"Apa lo kata hah?" Preman bergigi gergaji dan berkulit layaknya Avatar berteriak emosi. Entah kenapa Sasuke langsung teringat dengan Suigetsu, pacar Karin yang hobinya berendam di kali.

"Iya bodoh, sekarang kembalikan tasku yang kalian curi."

"Cari mati nih cewek." Kali ini preman berambut _orange _mencolok yang menimpali.

Preman bercadar kayak teroris berseru nyaring "Hajaaar!". Kedua temannya tertawa jahat sebelum bersiap melayangkan tinjunya ke hadapan si cewek pirang.

PUK

BRAAK

"Adoow, siapa yang nendang bokong gue hah! Dasar kampret!" Preman yang di deskripsikan berambut _orange_ mencolok tadi mencak-mencak kayak primata. Tatapan setajam siletnya mengarah ke Sasuke yang dengan sengaja mendaratkan kakinya di pantat si preman. Sasuke menelan ludah _'Mampus ternyata si Pein'_ batinnya ngeri.

"Kampret siapa yang berani lempar batu ke pala gue hah!" Kali ini si makhluk biru yang berkomentar sewot. Sakura—sang tersangka utama, nyengir watados dan memilih menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang punggung Sasuke.

"Hadooh, siapa sih _un_. Berani-beraninya ganggu syuting kita_ un_." Alamak, ternyata cewek pirang tadi aslinya Deidara yang pake _wig_ panjang. "Ngulang lagi kan, capek tau _un_." Makinya sambil menginjak-injak wig yang dipakainya tadi sebagai objek pelampiasan.

"Semakin banyak adegan diulang, semakin banyak duit yang gue dapet, fufufufu." Sambung Kakuzu—si preman bercadar.

"_Senpai _liat, itukan adiknya Itachi _-senpai_." Seru Tobi anak autis yang berada di balik rimbunnya pepohonan di sampingnya terdapat kamera _profesional_. Bisa dilihat Hidan mencak-mencak akibat bahunya yang sakit karena dipakai buat nyodorin galah—di ujungnya ditampolin mikropon. Sementara Sasori berteriak dengan toanya meminta adegan diulang.

"Karena lo yang bikin salah, sebagai gantinya lo harus jadi banci gantiin Deidara!" Raung Pein dengan muka sangar ke arah Sasuke. Kakuzu dan Kisame yang berada dekat dengan si bungsu Uchiha menyeretnya paksa dan memakainya seragam _sailor _dan wig biru terang. Dan Haruno Sakuo yang entah dari mana munculnya tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan identiknya lalu membawanya kabur secepat angin.

"_HELP_!"

Nggak salah tuh Uchiha teriak minta tolong?

**.**

**.**

"Kok baru pulang Sas?" Tegur Itachi saat melihat adik sematawayangnya itu pulang dengan tampang yang duaratus kali lebih lecek dibanding terakhir kali ia melihatnya dan ajaibnya lagi baru kali ini Itachi mendapati adiknya itu betah berlama-lama di sekolah hingga baru pulang jam sepuluh malam begini. Sasuke melirik kakaknya keki "Ini semua gara-gara ulah geng ababil lo tau!"

"Emang lo diapain sama mereka?"

"Lo tanyain aja sama geng lo. Gerah, gue mau mandi."

Sasuke cepat-cepat masuk kamar kemudian dengan gesit berlari ke kamar mandi. Guyuran _shower_ serasa menyegarkan kepalanya yang dari tadi butek tak terhingga. Setelah si Uchiha satu ini selesai sabunan _plus _sampoan, dan saat ia berniat memutar keran shower lagi, bukannya air yang keluar malahan udara kosong dengan bunyi super nyaring.

"Sas gue lupa bilang kalau pipa air di rumah rada macet jadi jangan heran kalau air di shower tiba-tiba lenyap."

"_Kuso,_ kenapa lo baru bilang sekarang." Teriak Sasuke nyalang, "Aduh mata gue perih. Air air. Gue butuh air. Itachi cariin air."

Beberapa menit setelah insiden berdarah itu, akhirnya Sasuke bisa tenang juga berada di kamarnya. Detik berikutnya _obsidian_nya memandang _smartphone_nya yang bergetar heboh.

_Email send from cherish_haruno[at]rokotii[.com]_

_To __UchihaSasuke[at]rokotii[.com]_

_Subject: Maaf_

_Konbanwa Sasuke-kun ^^_

_Eto, maaf nih malam-malam ganggu. Belum tidur kan ^^?_

_A-no yang tadi, maaf ya aku ninggalin. Habis Sakuo-nii tiba-tiba muncul dan nyeret aku pulang. Sasuke-kun enggak diapa-apain kan sama orang-orang yang tadi? Besok aku traktir takoyaki ya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf ^^._

_Sakura_

_**Email send from ******__UchihaSasuke[at]rokotii[.com]_

_**To cherish_haruno[at]rokotii[.com]**_

_**Subject: Hn**_

_**Hn, gue belum tidur.**_

_**Gpp, gue nggak diapa-apain kok.**_

_**Hn.**_

Setelah membalas _email_ dari si gadis _bubble gum_ dengan kalimat yang khas dirinya banget, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya dengan bahagia. Yah, setidaknya dibalik kesialannya hari ini pemuda itu akhirnya berhasil mendapat kebahagian. Dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari mulut Sasuke, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang bercokol dimimpinya. Mungkin saja acara _candlelight dinner_ dengan Haruno Sakura, yah _mungkin_.

**Bagian Kedua| Sasuke oh Sasuke| END**

* * *

**Nyan's corner ^^/**

**Y**o.. yo.. apa kabar? Senang sekali aku bisa nyelesain nih fic yang sumpah menguras otak fiuuuh.

**O**_**k**__e_ tinggalkan saja kelebaian author, kita masuk ke sesi serius.

Aku balas dalam garis besarnya aja ya ^^. Oke, hm ini emang multichap tapi jenisnya stand alone, dan kenapa fanfic ini di publish dengan title complete itu karena kali-kali aja aku kena wb permanen yang bakal berakibat musnahnya peredaran fic ini. So, daripada ditagih sana sini mending aku cari aman aja deh ^^. Dan terus masalah kalimat para cowok yang make lo-gue lo-gue, hm apa ya. Menurut aku kalau pembicaraan anak cowok pakai aku-kamu kesannya jadi terlihat formal. Apalagi fanfic aku kan bukan berada di jalur serius, coba deh dicek pasti ada hal yang tak masuk akal yang terjadi di fanfic yang aku buat. Istilahnya fanfic aku ini condong ke arah _teenlit_ yang kebanyakan banyak make bahasa gaul.

Dan terus kenapa aku bilang kalau make bahasa aku-kamu terlihat formal, hm setau aku biasanya anak-anak cowok itu dalam berkomunikasi dengan sesamanya kebanyakan pake bahasa yang mereka ciptain sendiri kayak istilah panggilan akrab lalu kebanyakan juga mereka pakai bahasa gaul, mau bahasa gaul yang menasional ataupun bahasa gaul yang mendaerah intinya mereka lebih senang bahasa itu daripada bahasa formal yang kebanyakan dipakai anak cewek. Yah itu sih menurut observasi aku, enggak tau ya sama yang lain^^. Dan tentu saja fanfic aku emang keluar dari jalur EYD yang baik dan benar. Tapi aku kan udah cantumin di warning kalau aku make bahasa tidak baku, dan istilah tidak baku itu merujuk pada penggunaan kata lo-gue sama beberapa kata di kalimat yang menurut aku lebih mengena kalau pake bahasa tidak baku. Tapi aku tetep miringin istilah asing kok ^^. Dan kalau istilahnya apa ya, mengganti kata lo-gue dengan kata aku-kamu, wah maaf enggak bisa ^^. Kalau aku rubah tiba-tiba kesannya enggak konsisten dan membuat fanficku sendiri menjadi tidak jelas. Jadi aku minta maaf banget kalau aku enggak bisa menuhi request kamu ^^.

Terus-terus bagi yang mau ngefave aku malah yang terimakasih lo harusnya ^^. And then, Special thanks to

_Quinza'TomatoCherry_-san_, __**Fiyui-chan**_**-san**_, cerry Hishikawa_-san_, __**Aoi Sorano**_**-san**_ , zetta hikaru_-san_ , __**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet**_**-san**_, Vanille Yacchan_-chan_._

Dan juga para silent reader-san ^^

Pokoknya jangan kapok mampir ke lapak aku. Aku ngeharapin feedback dari kalian semua lho. Kalau gitu, Jaa matta ne ^^/

Ps. Maaf tulisan belakang emailnya rada aneh, soalnya tadi konteks email yang benarnya enggak bisa masuk. Mungkin salah satu kebijakan ffn kali ya buat menghalau spam. Jadinya aku tulis gitu aja ^^


	3. Astaga!

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters. They are belong to themselves.**

**Wired Life**

**By nyan-himeko ©2012**

**Warning : OOC dan segala bentuk ketidakjelasan selalu menyertai fanfiction saya. Diksi hancur, kalimat sukar dibaca, hati-hati terjebak typo dan misstypo, alur berkecepatan speedy, stand alone, Sakura point of view. Dan jangan lupa satu kata Elseword! Aha, ketinggalan bahasa tidak baku.**

_**Naruto © **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Main Character : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dan Haruno Sakuo (Sakura cross dressing)**_

**.**

**Bagian ****Ketiga**

**Astaga!**

**.**

Hei, ada yang tahu rasanya punya kembaran?

Seperti berbagi sebatang _popsicle _rasa arbei, berjalan sambil dibayangi kaca etalase toko, atau yang lebih parah terlihat seperti _Flying Dutchmen_ dan kaos kaki makannya.

Kali itu, aku dan kembaranku—Haruno Sakuo—memutuskan berjalan-jalan sore sehabis pulang les berhitung. Tiba-tiba saja muncul om-om bertampang mesum yang menghalangi pergerakan kami. Dengan wajah cengengesannya ia menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama.

"Kau punya wajah yang sangat manis, mau jadi model nggak?" Ujarnya kemudian, aku dan kembaranku saling bersitatap bingung. "Nanti _kaa-san_ marah kalau nilai-nilai aku jelek. Nggak deh om." Jawabku mantap.

"Maaf ya, saya bertanya sama gadis yang satunya." Kedutan-kedutan halus spontan menghiasi jidadku yang katanya si Ino-_pig_ makan tempat. Hei, anak kecil sepertiku saja bisa membedakan yang mana gadis asli dan gadis jejadian. Dengan cepat kuinjak kaki om itu, biar saja sepatu kulit buaya bewarna unggu pudar miliknya yang mengkilat-kilat dihiasi lumpur. Salah sendiri sih cari gara-gara sama Sakura, dasar om buta. Aku langsung menyambar lengan Sakuo dan menariknya menjauh meninggalkan si om buta yang lagi mengumpat padaku.

Hei, itu kenangan sewaktu tahun ketiga di sekolah dasar tahu. Lain lagi dengan cerita tiga tahun kemudiannya. Entah bagaimana caranya kembaranku ini mengganti kepribadian cengeng dan penakutnya dengan hal-hal yang terlihat cowok. Wow, ajaib! Dan dengan tak kalah ajaibnya lagi, aku yang notebene gadis tergalak seangkatan bisa berubah jadi lebih feminim. _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san _bahkan mengadakan syukuran atas hal super ajaib ini.

"Sakura! Lelet banget! Gue tinggal nih!" Sakuo-_nii _berteriak kayak orang kesetrum dari lantai bawah. Aku cepat-cepat menyambar tas sekolahku dan berlari ke luar. Dasar manusia enggak sabaran.

Dengan wajah merengut ia mengganti sandal rumah dengan sepatu sekolahnya. Aku mengikutinya, tampilannya tak jauh dari duit seribu yang berhasil lolos dari genggaman batita. Ia menggerutu pelan di sepanjang perjalanan, sementara aku menghela nafas. Sakuo-_nii_ kalau lagi bete emang nyebelin.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_chan._" Uzumaki Naruto berteriak kencang, dengan cengiran lima jarinya ia berlari menghampiri kami. Wajah Sakuo-_nii_ semakin merengut saja. "Pergi lo, jangan nempelin adik gue."

"Sewot banget, PMS ya?"

BUAGGH

Sakuo-_nii _langsung menyambar tanganku, menarikku menjauh dari Uzumaki Naruto yang terjerembat ke got. Ia berteriak dan mulutnya menyeyumpahi kembaranku ini. "Ingat ya, kalau cowok begitu mendekat dalam radius satu meter. Jangan segan-segan untuk menonjoknya Sakura." Sakuo-_nii _berujar ketus, matanya melancarkan _deathglare_ kepada siapa saja cowok yang ditemukannya _bernasib sial_ pagi ini.

Pandanganku mengeras, detik berikutnya kupu-kupu menggelitik perutku. Oh, _my_—bahkan aku tak perlu repot-repot untuk menyapanya karena Sasuke-_kun_ menyapa duluan—langka. Nada suaranya yang tak jauh beda dengan suhu di Neptunus ini saja rasanya seperti lelehan cairan magma yang mengenai ulu hatiku. Oh, _shit_—ada yang punya selang oksigen?

Sakuo-_nii _menatap Sasuke-_kun_ nyalang, kemudian menyambar tanganku dan menyeretnya pergi. Aku masih bisa menangkap grasak grusuk siswa yang melihat kejadian ini. Hey, ada apa sih dengan otak kembaranku pagi ini?

**.**

**.**

"Kordinat kartesius dari titik pe, sepuluh, duaratus sepuluh derajat." Karin-_chan_ mengumpat sebelum melirik soal berikutnya. "Etdah, bawahnya sin cos. _Pig_, kamu udah nyampe nomer berapa?" Setengah frustasi, Karin-_chan_ berbalik. Ino-_pig_ yang ditanyai menatap heran. Karin-_chan_ menarik-narik rambut merahnya sementara Ino-_pig_ nyengir watados. Jelas saja, bahkan buku tugas Ino-_pig _lebih bersih dari punya Inuzuka Kiba. Masih mending Karin-_chan_ yang menulisi nomor soal di bukunya.

Dan sebentar lagi kita akan menyaksikan opera sabun sobat-sobat.

Karin-_chan_ berdiri, melangkah melewati bangku Ino-_pig_ dan kemudian berhenti tepat di samping mejaku. Karin-_chan _menarik bangku Hozuki -_san_—pacarnya—kemudian menaruh buku tugas dan soal miliknya di mejaku. Ia memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya sebelum mulai beraksi.

"Err, Saku-_chan_. Kepala aku pusing banget sumpah. Kamu tau kan, _loading_ otakku enggak nyampe ke pelajaran _semua cinta kos_ ini." Aku hanya manggut datar, sementara Karin-_chan_ melanjutkan berapi-api.

"Aku tuh bingung, apa otakku yang susah _loading_ di pelajaran Hatake-_sensei_ ini bawaan dari lahir ato apa, padahal kan aku udah minum suplemen tiap tahun." Yak, aku sudah tahu kelanjutannya.

"Jadi, Saku-_chan_. Kamu mau kan ngajarin aku. Ya ya ya, _please_!"

"Nih." Aku nyodorin buku tugas ke arah makhluk merah di sampingku ini. Mata _ruby_nya berkaca-kaca—dasar lebay. "Intinya kamu mau nyalin atau mau di ajarin nih?" Aku memutar bola mataku saat kusadari cengirannya melebar—mirip sama cengiran rubah sepupunya.

"Saku-_chan_, _thanks_ banget. Kamu emang sohib yang paling baik dan pengertian."

_Oh my_—lima menit kemudian bangkuku terasa pengap. Ino-_pig_, Inuzuka, Matsuri, bahkan Hozuki_-san_, berjumpelan disekitarku. Mereka berebutan memindahkan jawaban—Ogah menggunakan kata mencontek. Hampir saja bukuku sobek, untung saja aku berhasil menangkapnya. Kulancarkan tatapan laser ke arah mereka semua yang bersujud-sujud padaku—minta jawaban sih tepatnya.

"Kalau sampai rusak, mati kalian!"

"Tenang saja Saku-_chan_, nanti aku kasih foto eksklusif si Uchiha. Iya kan Sui-_kun_." Ujar Karin sambil menyenggol lengan pacarnya. Hozuki-_san_ manggut-manggut cepat." Foto Saskey waktu tidur." Ujarnya menambahkan.

_NANI, Sasuke-kun tidur!_

_Pengen._

"Oke, oke. Nih, ambil. Tapi jangan lupa, foto Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan detik berikutnya sudah bisa ditebak, lautan manusia menjejali bangkuku yang lenggang. Sampai aku, yang notebene sang empunya bangku hampir terdepak dari singgasana tercinta. Sabar Sakura, demi foto Sasuke-_kun _yang _unyu-unyu_. Pasti kalau tidur, tampang Sasuke-_kun _jutaan kali lipat jauh lebih keren deh. Nuraniku yang sedari tadi sibuk membayangkannya lagi mental-mental di udara tuh. Wajahnya, matanya, rambutnya, otot-ototnya, garis wajahnya, lekukan bibirnya, ilernya, Eh? Emang Sasuke-_kun _ileran ya? Nggak mungkin ah, masa iya orang ganteng ileran. Tapi Sakuo-_nii _ileran tuh. Tapi kan Sasuke-_kun _bukan Sakuo-_nii_. Sakuo-_nii _juga bukan Sasuke-_kun_. Perdebatan ini membuatku kesal.

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt..

_**Email send from UchihaSasuke at rokotii dot com  
**_

_**To cherish_haruno at rokotii dot com  
**_

_**Subject: Penting**_

Eh, apa? Mataku enggak mendadak katarak kan?

Astaga_, _ Sasuke-_kun_ ngajak ketemuan. Sudah pasti jari-jariku dengan lincah dan gesit mengetikan kata bernada setuju. Dan _yes_, terkirim. Untuk jaga-jaga aku tak sekedar berhalusinasi, kubaca ulang _email_ Sasuke-_kun_ lagi.

"Eitss. Kayaknya ada yang lagi _happy _nih." Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Inuzuka merebut ponselku. Aku menggapai-gapai berusaha mengambilnya. Ino-_pig _merebut paksa ponselku yang digenggam si Inuzuka. Mata Ino-_pig _menyipit, kemudian membelalak. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke depan kelas.

"_Minna_, besok kita bakal makan enak." Serunya kencang. Anak-anak sekelas mulai menoleh pada si _pig_, meninggalkan kegiatan _menyalin_ mereka sejenak.

"Lo besok ulang tahun ya?" Akimichi Chouji menimpali. Ino-_pig_ menggeleng sok dramatis.

"Salah Akimichi-_san_. Besok kita akan menyaksikan lahirnya pasangan baru di sekolah." Yang lain mulai bertanya-tanya, kekehan menghiasi muka Ino-_pig_.

"Hihi. Hari ini jam empat. Taman Aoharido." Ino mulai membaca kalimat yang terpampang jelas di layar ponselku. Inuzuka Kiba mulai berteriak gaduh menyerukan namaku dan Sasuke-_kun_. Beneran deh, aku pengen banget masukin dia ke pancuran air terdekat, _sialan _kau Inuzuka. Dan jangan lupa ingatkan aku untuk mencincang Ino-_pig _juga.

"Sudah dong, kembaliin _pig_-_teme_!"

Rasanya aku ingin membawa truk tronton kesini lalu melindas _pig _dan Inuzuka sampai sedatar kertas. Kemudian kutuangkan aspal mendidih lalu kupajang mereka berdua di tengah spesis reptil paling mematikan seseantaro planet.

"Jangan di _over_ terus dong!" Teriakku jengkel.

Emang siapa yang enggak jengkel ponselnya di lempar-lempar, terus dipindah-pindahkan dari satu orang ke orang berikutnya. Dan ironisnya, semua warga kelasku ikut ambil bagian dalam permaian _ayo-lempar-ponsel-Sakura_ ini. Saat berada di tempat _pig _(lagi), aku tiban saja tubuhnya—sekalian balas dendam. Sedikit lagi ponselku kembali ke tangan, pikirku kala itu.

SRAAK

"Sudah selesai tug—"

DUAAK

Kami—aku dan Ino-_pig_—dan seluruh warga kelas menahan nafas sejenak kala mendapati ponsel yang kami rebutkan tadi menamplok muka Hatake-_sensei_. Sedikit darah mengecap di masker _nggak jelas_nya, pangkal hidungnya yang tak terlindungi masker membiru. _Oh may,_ aku dan si _pig _nyengir kuda saat mata Hatake-_sensei _yang heterokromia berkilat marah.

"Kelapangan basket. SEKARANG!"

Detik itu juga aku butuh sekop untuk mengubur diri, _ada yang punya?_

**.**

**.**

Aduh, _kuso_. Aku mengumpat sepanjang jalan, walaupun berpuluh-puluh orang kutabraki aku masih saja tetap mengayunkan kaki dengan cepat. Tujuanku hanya satu, taman Aoharido. Kalau sampai Sasuke-_kun _pulang dan terlanjur ngecap aku cewek ingkar janji gimana nih. Awas saja kalau itu beneran kejadian, arwahku akan menghantui Ino-_pig_ dan Inuzuka se-la-ma-nya.

Kulirik jam ditanganku, _kuso_ udah lewat sejam. Dan tak satupun kujumpai rambut ravern mencuat-cuat di sana. Padahal aku udah susah-susah kabur dari cengkraman Sakuo-_nii_, nafasku bahkan belum stabil. Ini semua gara-gara hukuman _kuso_. Andai saja kumo—nama ponselku—tak mengenai wajah Hatake-_sensei_ dengan telak, mengakibatkan hidungnya lebam dan mengeluarkan darah _mungkin_ hukumanku—dan Ino-_pig_— tidak akan berganda. Tanganku kebas sehabis mencabuti rumput liar di halaman belakang, _kuso_. _Gosh_, jadi pengen nangis.

"Sakura?"

"_E-to_, Sasuke-_kun_. _Yokatta_."

"Lo kira gue udah pulang?" Aku menggaruk-garuk tengkukku yang tak gatal, senyum keren Sasuke-_kun _mengembang. "Lo salah." Lanjutnya masih tak melepas senyumnya.

"Gue nggak tahu apa hal ini cukup berarti buat lo—" Sasuke-_kun _menghela nafas, aduh kok aku jadi deg-degan ya. "—minggu depan gue bakal ke Helsinki."

Apa? Yang benar saja. Ini enggak beres nih.

"Selama empat bulan penuh buat pertukaran pelajar."

Duniaku menghitam-putih seketika, semoga cewek bule enggak termasuk kategori Sasuke-_kun_.

"_Sou ka_. Selamat deh kalau gitu Sasuke-_kun_."Ujarku cepat, aduh mataku terasa panas. Sakura, jangan nangis dong. "_A-no_, kalau sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan, aku pamit pulang. _Jaa, _Sasuke-_kun_." Masa bodoh dia mau jawab apa, yang penting kabur dulu. Aduh, ini air mata enggak bisa diajak kompromi banget deh, _kuso_.

"Tapi sebelum itu gue pengen mastiin satu hal—" Sasuke-_kun_ membalikan badanku, tangannya yang besar memegang lenganku. _Oh may, _matanya seksi banget.

"—kalau kau menyukaiku sama seperti aku menyukaimu, kalau kau menginginkanku sama seperti aku menginginkanmu, jadilah milikku Haruno Sakura dan sebagai gantinya aku milikmu.. _ever_."

_Astaga!_ Sekarang aku benar-benar butuh selang oksigen. Aku melonjak girang dan langsung memeluk Sasuke-_kun _erat. Pasien RSJ mana yang bakal nolak Sasuke-_kun _heh? Btw, kok _lo-guen_ya Sasuke-_kun _berubah jadi _aku-kamu_ ya? Efek dramatisir mungkin, _hm bodo amat lah_.

"Tentu, Selamanya." Jawabku cepat, _yes_ akhirnya hari ini tiba juga.

"**PJ PJ PJ PJ PJ"**

Hey, kayaknya aku familiar sama suara-suara barusan. Kulepas pelukanku dari Sasuke-_kun_, _volume _suara itu sedikit banyak menggangguku. _Siapa sih?_

"_Forehead_ jangan lupa PJ menantimu." Terdengar suara-suara riuh menimpali ucapan Ino-_pig_. S_hit_ pantes saja aku kenal, ternyata tadi suara warga kelasku toh. Detik berikutnya mereka semua mulai menyalami kami layaknya parade antik binatang langka.

"Huaa.. Sakura-_chan_."

"Sakura-_hime_ teganya. Pilihlah aku _hime _karena aku penuh semangat masa muda."

"U-chi-ha.. Sa-su-ke.."

**Gleek..**

Sepertinya aku ngelupain Sakuo-_nii_. Sasuke-_kun _nyengir kemudian mencaplok pipiku sebelum nyelonong kabur.

"**Mati lo Uchiha!"**

_Halo, ada yang punya selang oksigen sama sekop enggak? Satu untukku dan satu untuk kembaranku, adil kan._

* * *

**TAMAT**

**Lalalalala.. Akhirnya tamat juga. Fuaah, utang-utang berkurang yeeheei.**

**Oke, intinya janganlah bingung dengan hal-hal super ajaib dan enggak masuk di akal kalimat apapun yang tertuang di cerita ini karena apa? Karena authornya juga enggak masuk di akal, percaya deh.**

**Kalo garing, maafkan saya. Dan untuk scene Sasuke nembak Sakura terus terang saya harus mikir sejam lebih lo. Maklum, saya enggak pengalaman ama yang begituan. Lagian hal-hal romantis membuat saya ilfeel. Eiya, tapi maaf kalau scene SasuSaku nembak itu aneh banget ato terlalu gombal gimana gitu. Habis, udah sakit kepala sih. Oiya satu lagi, berhubung aku enggak hafal-hafal amat marga Suigetsu sama Kiba jadi mohon maaf kalau salah ketik ya hehe..**

**Dan sampai disini aku mohon diri. Tankyu banget lho udah mau baca fanfic enggak jelas punya aku.**

_**Special Thanks buat**_

**Phouthrye Mitarashi15, ****Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet****, myelf.**

_**Yang udah review di chapter 2.**_

**dan Silent Reader semua ^^**

**Maaf aku enggak bisa bales satu-satu, semua komen aku baca kok. Cuman aku terlalu bingung buat nanggepin apa hehe.**

**Oke, sampai jumpa ^^/**


End file.
